1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a measuring device assembly and method for fabricating measuring device assemblies and, more particularly, to a method for fabricating a window for use with a measuring device, e.g., a pressure gauge, thermometer or the like.
2. Background Art
Measuring devices, such as instruments and gauges used for measuring temperature and pressure, have innumerable uses in industry. Price and quality competition between the various manufacturers are factors in the marketplace. Therefore, a savings in the cost of material, labor and the like by a manufacturer can have a significant effect on that manufacturer's sales, market share and margins. Therefore, a constant need exists among these manufacturers to develop more effective manufacturing techniques.
For example, pressure gauges to measure the pressure of process media are well known. Pressure gauges are useful in a myriad of different environments for commercial and industrial applications. Typically, pressure gauges measure pressure and provide an indication of the value. Pressure values are usually displayed in analog form (e.g., by a pointer) or in digital form (e.g., by an electronic readout).
Measuring devices, e.g., pressure gauges or thermometers, sometimes include a window. Windows for measuring devices are known. Some manufacturers produce measuring devices with various window sizes, and with various materials. For example, windows for measuring devices are sometimes used where a viewable window is required to see the readout of the measuring device and where that readout needs to be protected by a window material. In general, one issue encountered with measuring devices having a window is that the window may move or shift during or after assembly, causing various problems, e.g., leakage issues, non-uniform compression on the window material which may lead to window cracking, etc. For example, some measuring devices have a removable ring on the front of the measuring device, and this ring may be used to hold the window material in place. Sometimes there is a gasket or gasket material under the window in order to seal the window to the case and attempt to make the measuring device leak tight. In an attempt to make this ring removable, there is sometimes a ramp or the like on either the ring or the case, and a mating feature on the adjoining part.
One problem is that the window is typically round, and in order for the window to fit in the ring, the window must be smaller than the inner diameter of the mating structure (e.g., cam) of the ring. Once the window passes the mating structure (e.g., cam), the window may be loose in the ring and may shift to one side. This shift can cause leak issues, and can also cause non-uniform compression on the window material when the ring is tightened, which can lead to window cracking.
Some measuring devices utilize an additional filler part in the measuring device assembly in an attempt to not allow this shifting and to attempt to alleviate the problems mentioned above. However, adding additional parts to the measuring device assembly increases the cost and complexity of the measuring device assembly. Other measuring devices stamp features into the ring in an attempt to not allow this shifting and to attempt to alleviate the problems mentioned above. However, such approaches increase manufacturing costs and generally do not allow for a uniform round ring in the measuring device assembly.
Thus, despite efforts to date, a need remains for improved systems and methods for fabricating measuring device assemblies having a window where the window does not substantially move or shift during or after assembly. These and other inefficiencies and opportunities for improvement are addressed and/or overcome by the systems and methods of the present disclosure.